meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Thoughtforms
The following is a list of Thougtforms that naturally spawn in Sol's realm. Nature Unlike his Emissaries or drakes, or even his tower constructs, Sol's thoughtforms are not created by his design but his nature. They are most often stray thoughts given form by his cosmic energies churning in his realm, or his arcane energies released like an open damn, with little more than a simple goal or instruction. List * Dwevold: A cross between Kobolds and Dwarves, they are stout dwarf sized reptilian humanoid, with scales covered in ash and soot, burnt ashy clothes, messy blackened hair, and a robotic limbs extending out of their backs, which they often use to move about. They exist for one reason, to build and maintain. Leave them alone with nothing to do and one may come back to find that they have built a stargate, a reactor, an orbital artillery cannon, with materials seemingly pulled from thin air. Their mechanical limbs can also transform into tools. Their interactions with other beings are limited to how useful they are to their task. If they are pointless, they may as well not exist. If they are direct threat or their project needs...an ingredient they have, may the poor soul beware. They are typically found in the bowels of Sol's Radiant Armada, or the innards of the projects in his realm keeping things in order. ** Greater Dwevold: When Dwevold's are slain, their kin do not mourn, or seek revenge. They will instead immediate scavenge the dying dwevold for their cybernetics, harvesting them and attaching them to themselves. If this is done enough one gets a Greater Dwevold. The size of a man, and with long robes, they are more often a mass of machinery with often only an arm, or an eye, as any hint of what they once were. Bearing staffs that bear Sol's symbol, they are sentient and spell casters keeping their lesser counterparts in check. * Flaming Ones/Drakekin: humanoid, draconian creatures, often in brass armor, with brass swords. Or winged humanoids of fire held in their shape by the monstrous bronze chest piece they wear. They are in fact the same thing, and their appearance is based on Sol's mood. In their angelic forms they are orderly, in their dragonic forms they are savage to a fault. Regardless expect no mercy from them for they have none. * Celestial Salamanders: Gargantuan drakes, wingless dragons with red hot skin, and white hot, teeth, claws, and horns. Their eyes are red coals, and they can fly without wings. They are rage, their mere presence can usually set most thing on fire, and their breath can ignite the atmosphere, generating blasts similar to nuclear explosions. They are said to Sol's righteous fury given form. * Black Phoenix: "For fire casteth both light and shadow." While the celestial salamanders may be Sol's desire for justice given form, the Black Phoenix is no such thing. It is born of pure hate, and it like has not been seen for long enough for the other Princes to forget about them. It is a bird made of black hot fire, with red hot eyes, and white hot talons and beak. Its mere presence is enough to set a planet's atmosphere alit, burning it all. It is said that its claws can tear through space-time and that its beak can tear at a victim's soul, allowing its black flames to burn their spirit to ethereal ash. Category:SolZen321 Category:Creatures